forgiveness out of love
by the wolf chronicels
Summary: After continuously making mistakes because of his secret relationship, and leaving negitivite feelings in his padawan. are starting to look up for Anakin, after he tries to correct his past mistakes. But will his dark dreams of loosing the one he loves break him, or turn him to the dark side? As for Ahsoka, will the council find out about her long lost brother?


**A.N: Oh hi there, new story this one is actually an idea I had thought of for the last three years, but due to the new stories I've read it's not considered a new idea. Twins, yeah, you head me. Like I've said I've been thinking about this idea for a long time I've put the pieces together in my note-book and I finally finished down a 210 page story. Yes, like I said three years. So it's a basic story where Ahsoka finds her long-lost twin brother that the Jedi council keep them from each other but since there is the "no attachment rule" Ahsoka and her twin have to hide that they know each other from the council and their masters. Or Ahsoka's master. i do not own star wars.**

**Ahsoka p.o.v room of a thousand ****fountains**

I closed my eyes as I meditated, next to my sibling. How much trouble would we be in if the council found out about us together. _"Jedi are not supposed to form attachments."_ her master once told her._ Hypocrite, _I thought as i recalled the moment that I once proved my theory that the two were together on that one night I caught Him and Senator Amildala kissing one night. Well, I didn't face him yet on that. But i still have it over his head. I snickered as i recalled the day i met my twin.

_*Flashback*_

_I raced down the hall to the sparing room, for I was late again to meet master Skywalker there. As I rushed into the room I noticed that nobody was in here. Not a single piece of training equipment had not sing of activation. I looked around, confused. _

_"Your master hasn't arrived yet, so don't even worry on being late." A Jedi night walked up to me with a friendly smile. He had long shaggy black hair that ringed perfectly around the Jedi's head, milky brown eyes, and a square jaw, and a muscular looking body, Wearing black Jedi robes._

_"Well nice to know I ran here for nothing." I glared at the ground mentally swearing at my master. The Jedi knight chuckled._

_" I can tell you padawan, it is nice to see you have a better sense of time than Anikin." the Jedi smiled as he held out his hand. I shook it briefly smiling back, not used to the gesture. "My name is Alec, Alec Dinchines." He flipped his long hair to one side._

_" I'm Ahsoka Tano." I smiled at Alec. " Do you know my master." I asked remembering his comment about his sense of time. He nodded._

_"We were friends in our youngling classes." The master brushed his hair to one side." And in our padawan years." He stared at me, with a small hint of guilt in his eyes. " How long have you been his padawan?"_

_"Only three standard years." I replied, wondering if it was just my eyes playing tricks on me when I thought he gulped._

_"Three years," He repeated. " That's not that long. But the again you are Anakin's Padawan, I bet your so advanced in your training " He grinned, but that grin was replaced by a frown. _

_" Master Dinchines, is something wrong?" I asked, worried. He sighed deeply and he turned away from me, so that his back was facing me._

_" I'm gonna be in so much trouble with the council." He muttered. He turned to face me. " I think you should meet my padawan." He said quietly. I stared at him in confusion. He didn't miss my puzzled expression. " Meet me tonight in the room of a thousand fountains. It's best your master does not know, he will not understand." The Door woodshed open when he finished and rushed in master Skywalker._

_'Ahsoka I'm sorry- Alec?" He stared at his old friend in Wonder. He smiled back at Alec. _

_" Come on Anakin, don't you think master Kenobi scolded you enough when you were late." Alec teased._

_" Don't you think that you were embarrassed enough that when you forgot your light-saber when you were walking to the sparing room." He teased back. Alec shrugged his shoulders._

_"At least i have a better sense of time."_

_" At least I have a better memory." He shot back._

_I looked at the two bickering. Alec glanced at me._

_' Well Anakin, Lets not keep your padawan waiting any longer, though I'm sure you do that often." He teased again, and he grew serious._

_"Right." they said they're goodbyes and Alec left. _

_Anakin readied his light-saber, Ahsoka copied. They circled around the room, Waiting for the other to make their move._

_" So who's Alec Dinchines." I asked, as I jumped at him with a reveres shien attack. He blocked it easily. A smile curving on his lips. _

_"If I didn't know any better I'd say you like the guy." He smirked. pushing me on defense. _

_" He seems interesting, and he's sure to never keep me waiting four standard hours in thew sparing room for him." I replied, slightly teasing. He winced at that, but did not try to play along._

_" I told you I was sorry about that." he knew he couldn't say any more than that because he had done it seven times already._

_"I understand master." I recalled the moment were I saw him and senator Amildala, kissing. He sighed at that he let me push him back on defense. He blocked my attacks with ease._

_" How Ahsoka, you don't even know where I am more than half the time." I could tell he's conflicted. If only he knew. _

_" Come on where's that brave, Smart, cunning reckless, impulsive, big ego-ed master I know and care for." I smiled cheerily at him._

_" You just went from complimenting me to insulting me." But I succeed in making him smile. For what seemed like weeks. __He stared at me sadly._

_" Master what's wrong?" He stared at me still. He looked down at the ground as he deactivated his blue blade__._

_"Nothing Ahsoka, Sorry for calling off this session so soon." He walked to the door. I garbed his wrist as I held the black glove tightly._

_" Master." I slightly begged him to tell me whats wrong._

_" I talked to 0bi-Wan." He sat down on one of the near by crates. containing training equipment. I sat down next to him as he continued." He suggested we learn a qitone attack." I stared at him.  
_

_" But it requires a bond." I finished for him. A qitone attack was a powerful attack that requires a strong bond between two Jedi,Was very difficult to master, and differs on the master and padawan." I understand master."_

_I nodded understandingly, and left the sparing room ha wanted his privacy and i understood that. _

_**Room of a thousand fountains, night**_

_I waited in the room of a thousand fountains, Listening to the soft sound of the flowing water. "Ahsoka." The familiar voice of Alec Dinchines I looked at him. " Should i explain." He asked as he sat down next to me. _

_"That would be nice." I turned to face him._

_" Well starting off with, my padawan is late."_

_"Huh, i like this guy."_

_" he's been under my training for four years, he's the same age as you." He continued smiling at my comment. A new voice filled the room._

_" Sorry I'm late mas-..." The room fell silent, and was for a long time. The silence was disturbed by the muttering of Alec._

_" I am in so much trouble with the council."_

_"I don't understand." I said._

_" Allow me to explain." Alec gestured for the boy, that looked exactly like me to sit down. " You both know that it was master Plo who brought you both to the temple, but what you don't know it that you two are twins,and were separated due to the attachment rule." He looked at the both of us giving us some time to take this in. "There isn't much more to it than to were watched over to make sure you never met." He looked at the both of us again. " The council gave me strict orders not to tell you about Ahsoka, Xthanal.__ Please forgive me." Xthanal nodded taking his eyes of me, the same color as mine crystal blue. He was tall, his lekku were the same length as mine he wore basic dark brown Jedi robes. _

_" Does my master know about this?" Finally finding my voice. Alec nodded. I felt my anger flare up. _

_" Ahsoka." Alec stood up feeling my sudden rage. " Please don't be mad at Anakin. it would hurt him." I calmed down knowing he was right. " I'll leave you two alone, you have had a long night."_

_*End of flashback*  
_

"Hey you two, how's your qitone attack coming along?" My thoughts were interrupted by Alec's cheerful voice.

" Good, though Ahsoka's getting cocky." My brother teased. poking my sides playfully. We're 18 now. As usual Anakin forgot my birthday again. No one could ever recall a moment were Alec yelled that loud, or yelled at all. Especially at Anakin. After that Anakin came to my personal quarters, and begged me for forgiveness. I Told him that i already had forgiven him, and said that I understood that he was busy.

_*flashback overkill* _

_"That's no __excuse, Ahsoka. I had forgotten all of your birthdays. That's not even right or respectable. I told you Ahsoka your better off with another master." He ranted angrily at himself. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me sadly. _

_" Master, your are a good master. So you forgot, only because you were busy with all those reports, trying to find bane, and we got back from a mission, I understand" I relied calmly._

_" Still, I should have at least said something. I'm not even there for you half the time." He tore himself away from me. turning so that his back was to me._

_" Master it's o.k, I understand." I repeated, putting both my hands on his shoulder, and rubbing them lightly. Knowing the effect it would have on him. He seemed to have lost his train of thought a little._

_" You always say that, do you even understand Ahsoka" The words came out slow and quietly. I quickly shushed him, rubbing his shoulders harder, as my fingers brushed against the blue fabric of his tunic. He struggled to even speck._

_" Yes, I do understand." I whispered in his ear. He couldn't say any thing, but i could feel his protest in the force._

_" Ahsoka, you shouldn't be doing this, it's your birthday." He finally managed. I felt the knots in his muscles loosen. His whole body relaxed._

_"Yes I know it's my birthday, but I'm doing it any way aren't I" His protest increased but he didn't do anything.__  
_

_" I don't deserve it."_

_" Yes you do, your stressed out. I Maybe have to do some memory wiping." _

_" Memory wiping?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye with a raise eyebrow. I rubbed his shoulders applying more pressure. I could feel that he lost his train of thought completely._

_" Are you a good master." I whispered in his ear._

_" No." He whispered that was all he could mange. I rubbed harder._

_" Are you a good master?"_

_" Y-yes." He struggled. I Nodded as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. If he could even think about it. All the negativity coming from him was replaced with peace. His comlink beeped and I stopped what I was doing completely. It only took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before he answered. " Skywalker." He held the small device to his lips._

_" Anakin The council request your presence in the council chambers." the accented voice of Obi-Wan-Kenobi filled the room. Anakin looked at me. _

_" I'll be right there." He said not taking his eyes off me. He cut the connection._

_" Ahsoka, I'm -"_

_" Busy at the moment, you best not keep the council waiting. And you don't have to apologize." I interrupted. _

_" Ahsoka -" He tried again_

_"I Understand." I said quickly. He nodded knowing he wouldn't win, not that he ever did anymore. And he left._

_*End of flashback*_

I spun in a circle moving through the air like a dart. I brought down my light-sabers with all my might, and Xthanal's power too, due to the bond we share. Alec struggled to block my blow, and even more so when Xthanal leaped to my side and gave his master an aerial attack. Our qitone mostly consisted of aerial attacks. We continued to deliver blows till Alec was pushed down on his back into a small stream. For a second he just stayed there. Breathing heavily. He sat up soaked. "Nice job guys, maybe a little more practice and you could beat Anakin. He said beaming at us. I realized something and picked up my comlink. I tried calling two times but he didn't answer until the third time.

" Skywalker." An angry gruff voice answered.

" Master?" I knew it was him but, who got his panties in a twist.

" Ahsoka, what is it?" His voice softened.

" Are you still driving me to the shopping plaza?" The other end was silent.

" Ahsoka, I'm so sorry, I forgot."

" Since when were you master Alec?" I joked. He gave a little sarcastic laugh. Alec looked at me.

" Seriously Ahsoka -"

" Your sorry, and your busy, I understand." Lately I've been saying that allot.

" No I not busy, I'm in the chancellor's office, Ahsoka." He sounded frustrated at himself.

" Don't worry Anakin, I'll take her." Alec said calmly into the comlink.

" Alec I can take her myself."

" I know, but I bet -"

" Alec" His stern voice interrupted.

"Anakin, you know I'm serious. But you can expect to hear about this later."

" Since when were you Obi-Wan." He joked, in his voice you could tell he wasn't felling it.

" Never, because you will be hearing this from Obi-Wan later." Alec said. There was only silence on the other end.

" Alright." He said at last. Alec looked like he was choking.

" Did I just hear Anakin Skywalker, _the chosen one,_ accept a scolding from Obi-Wan-Kenobi!" Alec exclaimed, and almost broke down laughing. " Unbelievable!" He smiled widely as he laughed uncontrollably. Still silence. I turned my arm away from Alec.

" Don't worry master, it's OK." I said into the device.

"Is it Ahsoka, is it really."

"Yes, now try not to keep the chancellor waiting."

"I'd like to talk to you when you get back, is that o.k?" He asked. _Of course_ _now he thinks I'm_ _mad at him, _I thought sadly.

" Yes, you know you can talk to me anytime master, I'm not mad at you." I assured.

" You should be." He whispered, i could feel his guilt through the force.

" We can talk about this later." I said trying to make my voice sound as happy as it could sound.

" Bye master."

" ...Goodbye, Ahsoka." He said softly, and the connection was cut.

" Ahsoka..." Alec was at my side giving me a look mixed with seriousness, sympathy, and curiosity. " Do you even want to go now?

" Not really, but I still have some shopping to do." I was being honest, cause like Anakin, Alec could tell when i was lying, but took it more calmly than him.

"Are you really -"

" I was telling my master the truth." I interrupted. Alec nodded and turned to Xthanal.

" Do you want to come too." He asked.

" No thank you master, i gotta catch up on some Z's." Xthanal rubbed his eyes tiredly. " Look after my sister for me will ya." Xthanal smirked, then let out a tired yawn.

" All right then."

**Jedi temple hallways, afternoon, Alec's p.o.v**

_How could Anakin do this._ I thought as I walked with Ahsoka through the halls. he had defiantly changed from the big-brother that I had knew in our padawan days. Even though he was two years older than me he still treated me as his little brother. He never had forgotten anything he had perfect memory. _What changed?_ I glanced at Ahsoka. I had a feeling that she knows part of what's going on with Anakin. I saw a familiar Jedi master from all my council meetings

"Master Kenobi." I shouted out tho the council member. Ahsoka silently begged me not to get Anakin in trouble. I jogged quickly up to the master. He turned and smiled at me, until he saw Ahsoka. he walked over to me, with a deep frown on his face. When we were face to face, he didn't even bother with a greeting.

" Were's Anakin?"

" Chancellor's office."

" Is everything alright?" He referred to Ahsoka.

" I'm not sure if she's upset then she's certainly not showing it." I remembered why I called him in the first place. " Need you to please, talk to Anakin." I asked.

" Why?" He asked putting his hand to his beard.

" He's been _" Forgetting"_ about her lately. She asked him to drive her to the market plaza yesterday, and he didn't even remember it today."

" I see. I talk about it with Anakin later." His hand left his beard and he said goodbye. Ahsoka walked over to my side.

" Is he in trouble." She asked her eyes betrayed the uncaring expression on her face.

" No, Obi-Wan is just going to talk to him." I assured, and then i felt her relief in the force. We started walking to my speeder again. And she was unusually silent. _Well might as well start asking questions._

**A.N: I feel like my laptop is about to overheat any second. not much to say, my friends. If you're wondering why Anakin has slightly dead behavior it because he's extremely conflict, on his relationship with Ahsoka, why is he starting is forgetful you'll find out in the next chapter. I just got out of the shower so the back of mt T-shirt is soaking wet. gonna play st wars the old republic later. **

**Question of the day 1: Did you ever forget something important, or something small you promised?**

**Question**** of the day 2: What kind of soap do you use?**

**Question of the day 3: do you play s.w video games?**


End file.
